


Day Twenty Four- Lapdance

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chair Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony's sexy without realizing it. He's deadly when he does.





	Day Twenty Four- Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day?! Impossible! But since I tech only have like, one more day until this event's supposed to be over, I guess it makes sense to try and get as many as I can done today. So enjoy!

Somewhere in the part of the brain that held logic and reason, Steve should have assumed that Tony would be good at controlling his body. His boyfriend was alluring on his worse days (dragging himself out of the lab after sixteen hours of repairs and upgrades with no shower or food in his system), and sex on legs every other moment of his life. Tony was the only man who could make a suit made of iron (“nickel-titanium alloy, actually”)  attractive, and the number of fans who swooned over Tony casually dropping into a battle or press conference in the red and gold armor was alarming. It was downright amazing (and annoying, now that Tony was his) how many people swarmed the man when donning a suit for a gala. What made it worse was that Tony knew how his legs, hips, ass and every other part of his body looked when he made an entrance. Multiple times Steve had caught his confident boyfriend on social media, liking and reblogging photos fans of his had taken the battle before. Tony was truly a work on art when it came to his movements, a constant tease for the soldier who wouldn’t cross boundaries in public.

He should have known that Tony offering a lapdance would be torture.  

“Relax, Cap.” The words were breathed against his ear with a smirk, and Steve closed his eyes tightly at the sensation now coursing through his body. Hands clutched at the armrests of the chair he was strapped into, wondering how Tony had convinced him this particular activity needed vibranium handcuffs. A slow roll of the hips over his own had Steve throwing his head back, gritting teeth to keep from letting out the moan he knew his boyfriend was aiming for. Clothes had been tossed around the room throughout the tease, Tony naked and Steve down to his uniform pants. Sultry music played somewhere in the apartment, but Steve couldn’t focus on it. His body was hot, sparks of pleasure striking each nerve when Tony arched back into Steve’s lap, feeling the curve of the ass now rubbing against his dick straining the front of his uniform. Lean arms were linked over Steve’s shoulders, fingers intertwining against the back of the soldier's sweaty neck. Resourceful as always, Tony used it as a point of contention, pulling his body into another gyration. Steve’s hips arched up into the movement, wanting to feel another delicious stroke of the man dancing over him. 

“You’re killing me.” He pressed his nose into the slope of Tony’s seductive neck, teeth scraping the shoulder blade of the naked man sitting on his lap. The laugh that echoed through Tony’s body vibrated his lips, though the tanned skin leaned back into the nip. 

“Steve Rogers being brought down by a simple lap dance? America would cry.” 

“Then you better move this along before we have a National tragedy.” He added a low growl to his voice, knowing how the gruffer tone affected the man that trembled in his lap. Tony’s feet scrambled to reach the floor, pushing up enough to help yank down the pants which held Steve’s arousal prisoner. A pleased noise chirped from his lover’s lips when the final piece of fabric disappeared between them, hands eagerly tracing over the tense thighs pressed on the chair.   

“At ease, soldier.” It was a terrible pun, one that Tony had said plenty of times before. But before Steve could roll his eyes, Tony was grabbing him in his hand, hips lining up to sink down on the teased cock. Mutual moans of approval proved that Steve wasn’t the only one worked up from the lapdance, Tony’s hips rotating to grind down deeper on the lap of his confined boyfriend. Steve’s hips tried to press into the sensation, movement limited by the handcuffs and Tony’s weight. Unable to resist the temptation, Steve opened his eyes, focused on the plump ass now bouncing over him. Even now, ignoring the beat and tempo of the forgotten music, Tony’s body moved with grace and steamy temptation. Strong back muscles rippled with each stroke, hands clutching Steve’s thighs to balance the continuous sway. Pleasure pooled in each dip and pull between them, and the desire to grasp Tony’s hips and jerk into him had Steve’s hands yanking at the cuffs. A seductive glance of brown eyes over Tony’s shoulder was filled with melted heat, as it challenging the super soldier to try and escape his imprisonment. 

The bonds held strong against Steve’s strength, Tony gasping through each hard jerk of hips under him. Blunt nails dug into the pale flesh over the captain’s thighs, the rythmn becoming desperate and yet fluid with each hurried rock. Steve’s stomach tightened in need, head shaking against the back of the chair as he watched the erotic scene in front of him. He could feel himself pulsing inside the hot channel of his teammate, breath forever eluding him. The dim lights in the room made the moment feel heavy with arousal, the increased noises of pleasure from Tony urging the fire higher in Steve. He tried to widen his legs to get a better angle to thrust with, but the armrests trapped him. Tony’s head had lolled back in bliss, hips grinding down hard each time Steve tried to push into him deeper. A hand had abandoned its perch, and Steve could feel it brushing the tops of his thighs while Tony stroked himself. A small tilt of the captain’s hips had Tony keening, legs trembling as if hit with lightening. 

“Steve, oh fuck, right there.” The image of Tony using Steve’s tip to roll against his prostate while fucking his hand was hidden by their angle. Knowing what he was missing because of his handcuffs had Steve growling again.

“Tony, I’m going to break this chair and fuck you into the floor until you can’t see straight if you don’t come, now.” The order caused a sharp cry to leave Tony’s lips before his whole body suddenly tightened around Steve. Like a floodgates, Tony came, the first streak falling hot against Steve’s leg. Tony’s pace didn’t slow in his pleasure, bouncing with enough force to heighten the soldier’s own desire. Restless hips squirmed down as Tony continued to ramble his name. The awed, lust-blown tone had Steve’s mind reeling, and a few hard rocks up into the spasming entrance of Tony gave the desired effect. White covered his mind, Steve’s orgasm rushing him with a wave that left his whole body taunt for several long seconds. Finally, he slumped back into the seat, chest heaving from the gasps of air he was still trying to recover. He barely grunted when Tony’s back smacked into his chest, glancing down at the relaxed man leaning on him. 

“Enjoy your performance?” Steve smiled at the pleased tone his boyfriend held, placing a loving kiss against the flushed neck before snuggling into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“Show off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just once I need to write a Stony snippet where they don't sass the shit out of each other. It's never going to happen, I'm sure, but it's a nice dream. Kudos and comments as always are nice! Might write another one tonight? 
> 
> Day Twenty-Five: Olfactophilia (scent)


End file.
